


let our hearts (and clothes) talk

by latesleeper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Fashion & Couture, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latesleeper/pseuds/latesleeper
Summary: Chanyeol and Jongin meet each other for the first time through a blind date in a youtube series called ‘LOOK&ME’.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67
Collections: Kaifectionery Round 4





	let our hearts (and clothes) talk

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** F44 (Mistletoe)  
>  **Meaning:** Single and Looking
> 
> ...and I thought nothing is more fitted that a 'blind date AU' wink wink. This fic is based on the real youtube series with the same name, 'LOOK&ME'. You guys should check it out!
> 
> The outfits that they wear for the video:  
> \- WORK (inspired by chanyeol’s daily look and jongin’s style in exo’s dance practices)  
> \- DATE (chanyeol: w korea november 2019 issue, jongin: 200216 IG live)  
> \- DAILY (chanyeol: exo ladder ep 37 (the one with jongdae), jongin: 180222 airport)  
> \- PAJAMA (chanyeol: exo ladder, jongin: 190721 IG live)

_This is it_ , Baekhyun thought as he’s proudly looking at the studio once the crews are finished preparing for it. The minimalist studio with a simple white background and few colored lamps to brighten up the mood. The stools that’s placed in front of each other, not too close and too far either so the people who will sit there won’t be uncomfortable. On each side, there is one hanging rack for clothes and a changing room to change clothes for each session. _It’s perfect._

Byun Baekhyun is a youtuber who makes content such as lifestyle, makeup, and fashion. He made his channel just for fun but when his channel started to grow, he decided to make it his daily job. Now, he’s currently planning a few series on his channel to attract more viewers to come, and of them is ‘LOOK&ME’. It’s a series about doing a blind date but with a little twist to make it fun, which is making the participant dress up themselves according to the occasion so each participant can see and judge each other based on their style. Baekhyun thinks it will be a great way to get to know each other since usually, our style can present who we are and how we think as well.

Today is the shooting of the very first episode, so Baekhyun can’t help to be excited about it. He picked the participants himself so he knows the ‘single and looking for the perfect match’ people from his bunch of friends, and he hopes the result won’t betray his hard work.

When he does one last recheck to see if there’s anything that he missed, one of the crew comes up to him. “Baekhyun-ssi, the participants have arrived.”

“Both of them?” When he gets a nod in reply, he can’t no longer hide his excitement on his face. “Then you can proceed to give them their mics and arrange their clothes on the clothing rack. Thank you!”

—

_[LOOK 01. WORK]_

Both participants are waiting nervously inside the changing room that was prepared in the studio. They are finally able to come out as the director gives them a cue to do so. The guy on the left, who’s the taller one from both of them, steps outside the changing room wearing a white hoodie with a simple graphic on it, pairing it with sweatpants and sneakers. He tops it off with a black cap. He’s actually nervous thinking that he might be looking too casual for a ‘going to work’ kind of outfit, but he’s slightly relieved to see the other guy is wearing something similar to him.

The guy on the right, with slightly tan skin, wears an all-black outfit with a black t-shirt, sweatpants and trainers. He adjusts his beanie as he bows his head down to greet the other, looking rather shy as he avoids making a full eye contact until both of them sit on their respective stools.

“Hello,” the taller guy greets first, his big smiles almost reach his big ears.

“H-hello,” the other guy replies, “Sorry, I’m kinda nervous right now.”

“It’s alright. I feel the same, anyway,” he assures him kindly.

At the same time, they get a notification on their phone, a sign that their session finally starts.

_[Please put a number between 0-100 of your first impression or likability towards the other participant: ...]_

_[01. Guess each other’s personality through their work clothes!]_

_[For a starter, we’ll only give you one question.]_

_[My name is …, I’m … years old, and now I work as …]_

Looking at each other almost simultaneously, they simply smile to hide their embarrassment as they type their answer to their phone. The taller guy finishes first, so he puts down his phone and watches the others typing seriously on his phone. He smiles rather fondly while waiting, and the moment the other finally finishes, their eyes meet once again.

“Oh, sorry, did I take too long to answer it?”

The taller guy shakes his head. “No, no, don’t worry. Do you want to go first?”

“Well, if it’s okay with you.” He clears his throat. “Your name is Lee Sangwook. You’re 27 years old and you work as a personal gym trainer.”

The taller guy laughs boisterously. “Really? A gym trainer?”

“Um, you’re big and you look like you work out. You’re also wearing casual clothes so that’s the first thing that came to my mind,” the tanner guy answers sheepishly, his hand scratches his neck absentmindedly, “Lee Sangwook also means a healthy and good well being, so I think it fits you.”

“Ah, thank you. My name is Park Chanyeol, and you’re almost right—I’m 28 years old. I work as a youtuber and also a music producer.”

The tanner guy suddenly beams at him. “Wow, that’s so cool.”

“Thank you! Alright, my turn. Your name is Kim Hajoon, ‘cause you know, you’re incredibly handsome,” Chanyeol notices how the other’s cheeks turn red at that, “You’re 25 years old, and you work as a ballerino.”

The tanner guy seems taken aback at Chanyeol’s guess, although he laughs it out after that. “You guessed it all wrong.”

“Damn it.”

“My name is Kim Jongin, although thank you, I’m flattered at the Kim Hajoon. I just turned 26 years old this year and I work as a dancer.”

“Tell me you've been a ballerino before.”

Jongin chuckles. “I have never been a ballerino before,” Chanyeol immediately pouts when he heard that, “Not officially, but I learned ballet when I was a kid.”

“I knew it!” Chanyeol pumps up his fist to the air. “Your body is lean, yet muscular, and you’re also wearing a casual outfit so I just thought of a ballerino or a contemporary dancer.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Jongin says, “Since there’s no more question, shall we change to the next clothes?”

Chanyeol nods. “Sure, let’s go.”

Both of them stand up from their stools, then take their clothes from the clothing rack and go inside the changing room, officially ending the first session in a good mood.

—

_[LOOK 02. DATE]_

On a cue, both Chanyeol and Jongin come out of the changing room with the new look, which makes both of them stunned at the sight of each other. They sit at their stools and Chanyeol still seems out of it.

“You look good,” Chanyeol praises almost casually, “More than good, actually. Holy shit.”

Jongin, now wearing his hair up, looking neat in a dark grey shirt that has been folded till his elbow, giving off manly vibes out of him, and he completes the look with a pair of black slacks and black pantofel. The silver watch on his left wrist adds a nice touch to his outfit.

“Haven’t you seen yourself, Chanyeol-ssi? I think you deserve more compliments than me,” Jongin replies in a humble manner, gesturing at Chanyeol’s outfit.

Chanyeol is now the one sporting an all-black outfit with a black pleated turtleneck, black slacks and black pantofel as well. He completes the look with a long, black coat that elongates his figure. His hair is no longer covered as he styled it in a comma hair.

“Thank you,” Chanyeol replies, looking rather satisfied at the praise.

_[02. Guess each other’s personality through their date clothes!]_

_[I like someone who is … and I like to take them on a date to …]_

Chanyeol types on his answer almost immediately, while Jongin seems to be thinking hard, just like what they did on their first session. When they’re done, Jongin is also the first one to make his first guess.

“Chanyeol-ssi likes someone who is bright and fun to be around, and he likes to take them on a date to places where you can do activities together.”

“Ooh, you’re almost right.” Chanyeol chuckles. “I like someone who is understanding and can bear my overactive personality, and I like to take them on a date to places where we can do things together.”

“You seem like a person who will have a first date in a themed park, or a skating rink,” Jongin muses.

“I do! Although the outfit that I wear right now wouldn’t fit into those kinds of places.”

“Then where do you want to go if you wear those clothes?”

“Hmm,” Chanyeol hums thoughtfully, “Probably having a candle light dinner, enjoying good food and drink, then we can walk in the nearest park trying to ingest those foods although it’s only an excuse to stay longer together.”

Jongin lifts his eyebrow. “Seems like you’ve ever done that before.”

“Ssttt, don’t reveal my secret like that.”

“But you’re the one who revealed it first!” Jongin laughs at him.

“Okay, okay, you win.” Chanyeol pretends to be annoyed but the smile on his face betrays him. “Jongin-ssi likes someone who is mature and manly, and he likes to take them on a date to quiet cafes.”

“Okay. I like someone who is caring and won’t mind me being clingy sometimes, and I like to take them on a date to quiet places, like not an overly crowded café so we can have more personal time together.”

“I don’t really see you as a clingy person, to be honest,” Chanyeol says, underlyingly asking for a confirmation of the piece of information he just got.

“I can act like one sometimes, if I’m close enough with that person. I do like being taken care of, for sure,” Jongin affirms.

“Ah, I see,” Chanyeol nods his head.

“How about you, Chanyeol-ssi?”

“Me?” Chanyeol points at himself, “Do you mean am I a clingy person or not?”

Jongin nods.

“Hm, I guess I am sometimes… but I think I like taking care more than being taken care of.”

When Jongin understands the underlying message, the only thing he says is, “Oh.”

Chanyeol can’t help laughing at that. “Oh, indeed.”

_[I had … confessions and I have dated … people.]_

“Mind if I go first?” Chanyeol asks, which gets a head shake from Jongin, “Alright. Jongin-ssi had more than 20 confessions and he has dated 15 people.”

Jongin has a small smile when he reads his answer on his phone. “I had more than 20 confessions and I have dated 10 people.”

Chanyeol whistles. “That’s a lot. But I noticed you didn’t date much?”

“Yes, I don’t jump into a relationship right away so usually the other side is not patient enough with it.”

“Why?”

“I’m rather shy sometimes and I’d also like to take my time to know them better, but I guess my pace is a little bit slow compared with others,” Jongin replies, this time his smile is not as bright as before.

“It’s okay, Jongin-ssi,” Chanyeol says assuringly, “Everyone has a different pace and it’s a matter of being understanding about it that is important, especially in a relationship ‘cause we all want to be comfortable and not forced to be in one, right?”

Jongin still looks a bit sad, but once he sees Chanyeol gesturing a pat on the head from his seat, the mood turns lighter once again.

“For Chanyeol-ssi, he had more than 20 confessions and has dated more than 10 times.”

“Yes, I indeed had more than 20 confessions and have dated more than 10 times,” Chanyeol seems to be embarrassed by the number, “I used to date a lot back in college, but the older you get, the fire doesn’t burn as passionate as before. I’ve become more picky about who I’m dating, because if I can, I want to make it a long-term relationship.”

“Oh, then perhaps you already have a plan to settle down in the future?”

“Kind of. Once South Korea legalized the same-sex marriage, I like to get officially get married,” Chanyeol smiles brightly, as if the thought itself already brings some joy to him, “How about you, Jongin-ssi?”

“I do want to, actually. Even if it’s not legalized yet, I want to be able to hold the ceremony, at least.”

“You will look good in white suit,” Chanyeol muses.

Jongin blushes prettily at the compliment. “Thank you.”

_[My longest relationship is … and the shortest is …. The reason for my last breakup is …]_

“Chanyeol-ssi’s longest relationship is 3 years and shortest is 6 months. The reason for his last breakup is because they have different lifestyles.”

“Well, my longest relationship is 2.5 years, and the shortest is 3 months. The reason for my last breakup is, indeed, because we have different lifestyles and grew apart from each other.” Chanyeol finished reading this answer. “Am I that easy to read?”

“Um, I just thought it might be the case since you have two jobs, and it will make you busier than ever.”

“It was, indeed. My last breakup was around the time I started my youtube channel. It was really fun to do something different, and after the channel started growing, I became really busy and I thought of making it my daily job aside from being a producer, but my boyfriend thought it wasn’t a stable job anyway and wanted me to grow out of it. He didn’t like the way I lived my life at that time. We failed to find agreement and it resulted in silly fights. No matter how hard we were trying to hold on to each other, we ended up growing apart instead.”

“Ah, I see,” Jongin nods in an understanding manner.

“Yeah. Anyway, Jongin-ssi's longest relationship is 5 years and the shortest is 1 year. The reason for his last breakup is because they grew apart.”

“Ooh, you’re right. My longest relationship is 5 years and the shortest is 1 year, but the reason for my last breakup is because they cheated on me.”

Chanyeol gasps loudly. “They—what?!”

“Cheated, yeah.”

“On you? On a gorgeous man like you?” Chanyeol shakes his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe this. Were you okay, though?”

“I wasn't at that time, but I have moved on and forgave him. I do admit that part of it was my fault because I was busy with a new project at that time and apparently it made him feel lonely, but he went too far with that so it’s his loss.”

“It’s his loss, indeed.” Chanyeol nods in agreement.

They finally finish all the questions and once again, they step into their respective changing room to change into the next clothes, implying that the second session is done.

—

_[LOOK 03. DAILY]_

When Chanyeol steps out of his changing room, he finds himself looking at Jongin’s outfit and then back again to himself. He’s currently wearing a black t-shirt that he tops it off with a black parka jacket, blue ripped jeans and a casual sneaker. He hides his hair again under a snapback.

“I feel like I’m too casual for all of this,” he says, earning a laugh from Jongin, who’s wearing a black turtleneck with a plaid blazer, brown corduroy pants and sneakers. His hair is styled down and a black glasses rest perfectly on his nose. “Nice glasses, by the way. Is it prescripted?”

“Yeah, it is,” Jongin nods, “I’m half blind if I don’t use it, but since I can’t wear it while dancing, I use contact lenses sometimes. Do you have a problem with your eyesight, Chanyeol-ssi?”

“I used to, but then I got lasik and everything has been as clear as a day,” Chanyeol grins.

Jongin pouts. “Lucky you.”

_[03. Guess each other’s personality through their daily clothes!]_

_[I’m an (_ _introvert_ _or_ _extrovert_ _) and what I do in my free time is …]_

“This is easy,” Jongin muses, “Chanyeol-ssi is an extrovert, and what he does in his free time is doing activity.”

“Activity such as?”

“Hm, maybe something like sport?”

“Oooh, you’re right,” Chanyeol clasps his hand at the guessing, “I’m indeed an extrovert, and what I do in my free time is hitting a gym or doing activity with my friends.”

“You look like someone who has a lot of hobbies.”

“I guess I am? I like trying many things and usually, when I’m in the phase of really liking something, I’ll do it anytime, anywhere.”

Jongin snickers. “So if you like playing basketball, you’ll play it at home?”

Unexpectedly, Chanyeol nods at that. “When I was in ‘the’ phase, I even played basketball in my studio.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“I wish I was, but I really did that and got scolded by my friends. I immediately sulked for the rest of the day, but now that I think about it, I deserve the scolding, I guess.”

Jongin seems to find the story amusing, his smile hasn’t left his face for once, but Chanyeol doesn’t have any complaints if it gets him to see more of those smiles.

“Jongin-ssi is an introvert, and what he does in his free time is doing nothing.”

“You got them all right,” Jongin blushes, as if he’s embarrassed to be found out so easily, “I’m a homebody so I like staying home and sleeping.”

“But do you hate going out?”

“I’m not, I like going out with my friends, or hanging out with my nephew and niece too, but if I have to compare it, I think I like staying home… a _bit_ more?” Jongin grins.

“Oh, nephew and niece?”

Jongin suddenly beams at the mention of his family. “Yeah, wanna see their pictures?”

“Sure, sure.”

Jongin fiddles a bit with his phone before standing up and gives his phone to Chanyeol. “The one on the right is Rahee and on the left is Raeon.”

Chanyeol’s smile grows bigger looking at the phone. “Oh God, they’re so cute.”

Jongin nods his head several times. “I know right?”

“But his uncle is the cutest,” Chanyeol winks playfully, making Jongin blushes all over again.

_[I have … contacts on my phone and I have … friends that I meet frequently with.]_

“Chanyeol-ssi has more than 400 contacts on his phone and he has more than 10 friends that he meets frequently with.”

Chanyeol hums thoughtfully. “To be honest, I can’t remember the exact numbers, but I think more or less your guess is right.”

“That’s a lot.”

“It is indeed, but I rarely deleted it so there might be some old number there.”

“Even your exes’ numbers?”

Chanyeol shrugs. “Maybe? Do you have a problem with someone who’s still talking to their exes?”

“I don’t. They’re not together anymore so it’s fine, but if they’re flirting behind my back, then it’s another thing.”

“That’s right. For Jongin-ssi, he has around 200 contacts on his phone and he has more than 5 friends that he meets frequently with.”

“Hmm, you’re also got it right.”

“Where do you usually go with your friends?”

“Mostly eating, sometimes playing pools because some of them like it.”

“No clubbing, I assumed?” Chanyeol teases.

“I hate clubbing.”

Chanyeol laughs at the blunt answer. “Thought so.”

“How about you, Chanyeol-ssi?”

“Hmm, I used to like it, but I’ve grown out of it. Might be too old for it now.”

“I don’t think you’re old.”

“I’m old enough to be sugar daddy for those college kids, to be honest.”

“Pfft—”

_[Words I hear the most from my friends are … and from my parents are …]_

“Words Jongin-ssi hears the most from his friend are ‘let’s go out’ and from his parents are ‘I’m proud of you.’”

Jongin snorts. “You’re not that wrong, to be honest. Words I hear the most from my friends are ‘you’re so clumsy’ and from my parents are ‘I love you.’”

Chanyeol coos. “That’s sweet.”

“Which one, the clumsy one or the I-love-you?”

“You know which one, stop pulling me around,” Chanyeol rolls his eyes, pretending to be annoyed, “So, you’re a clumsy person?”

“I’m an _extremely_ clumsy person. Practically ruins everything that I touch.”

“Thank God you’re still alive and breathing then, can’t imagine you’re dying from accidentally poisoning yourself or something.”

The way an awkward silence takes over makes Chanyeol slowly gaping.

“You—”

“It’s not that bad, I just tried to cook a french toast and grab chilli flakes instead of cinnamon powder. And I added lots of it.”

“...And how that turned out?”

“...I had diarrhea.”

Chanyeol can’t help but wheeze at the image. He automatically claps his hands like a seal while laughing boisterously, “Holy shit—if we become acquainted in the future, remind me again not to ask you to cook.”

“So mean!”

“I—” another wheeze, “Sorry, sorry.”

Jongin huffs, but continues his turn. “Words Chanyeol-ssi hears the most from his friend are ‘let’s take a break’ and from his parents are ‘my handsome son.’”

“Thank you for flattering me, but what do you mean about taking a break?”

“I think because you like doing activities, maybe some of your friends will have a hard time following you sometimes so they ask to take a break first.”

“Oh, that makes sense,” Chanyeol nods several times, “But the words I hear the most from my friends are ‘let’s go out’ and from my parents are ‘remember to sleep and eat well’.”

“Your parents sound nice.”

“They are indeed. Do you have any siblings, Jongin-ssi?”

“I have two older sisters, how about you?”

“I have one older sister.”

“Ooh, I win!”

Chanyeol tilts his head in confusion. “I’m not aware that it was a competition.”

 _[I (_ _like_ _or_ _don’t like_ _) drinking and I (_ _am_ _or_ _am not_ _) smoker.]_

“Jongin-ssi likes drinking and he’s not a smoker,” he knows that he got it right when he gets a nod from Jongin, “How many cups can you drink?”

“Maybe one or two bottle of soju?”

“That’s pretty good. Do you enjoy drinking, though?”

“Sometimes I do. But I like beer more, especially together with fried chicken.”

“Ooh, I like that too.”

“I knew it,” Jongin instantly grins, “Chanyeol-ssi likes drinking and he’s not a smoker either.”

“Yes, I like drinking but I’ve tried smoking once during college, but I didn’t like it so I never tried it again.”

“Your college’s life was pretty… wild, I think.”

Chanyeol cackles. “Yeah, I guess it was.”

And that’s the end of their third session. When they’re out of the changing room again, they will start the fourth session right away.

—

_[LOOK 04. PAJAMAS]_

Chanyeol walks out leisurely out of the changing room in a grey zip up hoodie, a black top and a pair of matching grey shorts. Jongin on the other hand, timidly steps into the studio, clad in a set of navy blue satin pajamas and a pair of glasses still perched on his nose. They both wear a pair of flip flops.

“That’s what you really wear at home?” Chanyeol asks.

“Yeah, sometimes.”

“Sometimes?”

“Most of the time, I sleep without wearing any top.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh, really?”

Jongin chuckles in return. “Yeah, how about you?”

“If it’s cold I wear a hoodie but if not, I wear sleeveless tank,” Chanyeol answers, slightly opens his zip up hoodie and shows him the bare shoulders.

“Why are your arms so big?” now it’s Jongin’s turn to be shocked. “It’s like Kim Jongkook’s arms.”

“Pfft, it's not!”

_[04. Guess each other’s personality through their pajamas!]_

_[The thing I like about myself is … and the thing I don’t like about myself is …]_

“The thing Chanyeol-ssi likes about himself is his personality, and the thing he doesn’t like about himself is his tendency to overwork himself.”

“Why do you think I like to overwork myself?”

“Because your parents like to remind you to eat and sleep well, so I thought you might lose yourself in your work or something.”

“Oooh, you’re almost right. The thing I like about myself is my face, and the thing I don’t like about myself is I tend to doubt and overwork myself.”

“Your face—” Jongin shakes his head in amusement, “Should have known you would answer that.”

“What? Every man has to be proud of their face!”

“Okay, okay. You won. But despite the confidence you have in yourself, there’s still room for doubt?”

“Yeah. I think it’s part of being a human, like no matter how confident we are, we just can’t help to doubt ourselves sometimes.”

Jongin hums thoughtfully. “I understand what you meant.”

“Good. Anyway, the thing Jongin-ssi likes about himself is his talent, and the thing he doesn’t like about himself is his clumsiness.”

“Both are right, but I’d also don’t like how perfectionist I am.”

“I assumed it has something to do with your work.”

Jongin nods. “Yeah, I tend to beat myself around if I don’t meet my own expectations. It’s hard sometimes.”

“People in our line of work, which produces their own creative works, have that kind of thing going sometimes. It’s hard to match your vision, and you can’t help to think if it’s because you’re not trying hard enough.”

“Oh, oh, you’re right.”

“I know I’m right,” Chanyeol proudly says, and Jongin simply rolls his eyes.

_[My biggest regret in life is …]_

“The question is getting more personal, somehow,” Chanyeol can’t help to comment.

“It is. Somehow looking at us wearing pajamas like this, it feels like we’re currently chilling at home, talking about our life?”

“Then we should have gotten something to drink here. Baekhyun! Two bottles of soju, please!” Chanyeol jokingly says, earning a round of laughter from Jongin and the crews.

“Mind if I go first?” Jongin asks once his laughter dies down.

“Sure, sure.”

“Okay. Chanyeol-ssi’s biggest regret in life is nothing.”

“Man, you think too high of me. Of course I’m still gonna have regrets in my life.”

“Really?”

Chanyeol nods. “Yeah, really. My biggest regret in life is thinking too much about my image. Now I just do whatever I want to do.”

“Woah, you sound so cool, Chanyeol-ssi,” Jongin exclaims. 

“Stop trying to make me feel shy!”

“I’m not!”

Chanyeol gives him a look. “Jongin-ssi’s biggest regret in life is not stepping out of his comfort zone.”

“Um, that happens sometimes, but my biggest regret is not travelling often.”

“Oh, why?”

“Because I like to overwork myself and won’t let myself take the break it deserves.”

Chanyeol can’t help laughing at that. “Then take a break, buy a plane ticket and travel around the world!”

“I will,” Jongin says, “Hopefully soon.”

_[I’m … % happy with my life and I like … % of myself.]_

“Hm, Jongin-ssi is 80% happy with his life and he likes 90% of himself.”

“Close enough! I am 75% happy with my life and I like 80% of myself.”

“It’s lower than my expectation,” Chanyeol notes, “Why?”

“Um, it’s not like I’m not happy with my life, but I think I’m just not at the ‘peak’ of my life yet, so I’m still far from the perfect rate. It also applies to the other rate.”

“Ah, I can see where you’re coming from.”

Jongin nods. “But I’ll make sure that the number will keep going up as I’m living my life.”

“That’s a good spirit, Jongin-ssi,” Chanyeol says, pretending he’s giving a pat to Jongin’s shoulder from his seat, making Jongin chuckle at him.

“Chanyeol-ssi is 90% happy with his life and he likes 90% of himself.”

“Also close enough! Actually, I’m 85% happy with my life and I like 90% of myself. I know it’s pretty high but I’m also satisfied with both of it so far, so I think it deserves a good number.”

“That’s a really good mindset.”

“Yeah, I know,” Chanyeol says, acting proudly once again.

Jongin pretends to be annoyed at it as he just stands up from his seat and walks to the changing room without a word.

“No, Jongin-ssi, don’t leave me!”

And it marks the end of their fourth session.

—

_[LOOK 05. ???]_

For the last session, each participant is free to wear any clothes from what they have worn. Chanyeol steps outside the changing room for the last session wearing the clothes he wore for the date’s look, meanwhile Jongin wears his daily clothes. The atmosphere around them has turned into a comfortable one, which is really different from the first time they met. Even Jongin is brave enough to meet Chanyeol’s eyes now.

_[For the last session, please answer the question by yourself.]_

_[If we decide to date, what I expect to come in the future is …]_

“For me, if we decide to date, what I expect to come in the future is a lot of dates,” Jongin says, “I feel like you will drag me out of the house often.”

“Do you hate the idea of it?”

“Hm, no? In fact, I think you will make every single minute enjoyable so we’re gonna have a good time for sure,” Jongin smiles rather fondly.

“You damn right I will,” Chanyeol laughs lightly, “Well, for me, if we decide to date, what I expect to come in the future is a lot of happiness!”

“...Um.”

“Damn, that sounds cheesier than I thought. Sorry.”

“Pfft—”

_[Please put a number between 0-100 of your final affection: ...]_

“Did you have fun?” Chanyeol asks, while they are waiting for the final result.

“Yeah, I did. Thanks to you, Chanyeol-ssi.”

“I didn’t do much,” Chanyeol says, looking a little bashful hearing the comment.

“How about you?” Jongin asks in returns.

“I had so much fun,” Chanyeol answers sincerely, “I’m glad I decided to come today.”

“Yeah, me too.”

_[If both of the final affection rates are more than 70%, the light will turn pink. If it’s less than 70%, the light will turn blue.]_

Both of them are looking anywhere but each other, when suddenly the light turns pink.

_[Chanyeol - > Jongin : 75% -> 85%] _

_[Jongin - > Chanyeol : 70% -> 90%] _

“Um,” Jongin blushes, “I don’t know what to say.”

“Maybe we can start by exchanging phone numbers first?” Chanyeol suggests, handing out his phone to Jongin politely.

His smile is as bright as a sun, it mirrors the one on Jongin’s face.

“Yeah,” Jongin accepts the phone, “Yeah, sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you're wondering:
> 
> \- Ha-joon (하준): ‘summer’ or ‘great, grand’ (ha) and ‘talented, handsome’ (joon).  
> \- Sang-wook (상욱): one who is always well and healthy. Many Korean athletes have this name.


End file.
